Terapeuta Amoroso
by Beeeh
Summary: Nakayama Rin é uma recém-casada com problemas com seu cônjuge, Taishou Sesshoumaru é um terapeuta especializado em Relacionamentos Conturbados, mas ambos não esperavam que seus sentimentos falassem mais alto que suas razões...


**Terapeuta Amoroso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: <strong>Nakayama Rin é uma recém-casada com problemas com seu cônjuge, Taishou Sesshoumaru é um terapeuta especializado em Relacionamentos Conturbados, mas ambos não esperavam que seus sentimentos falassem mais alto que suas razões...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Ele era alto é atraente, seu sorriso era radiante, seus olhos eram azuis, sua pele era clara, seu caráter era indiscutível, além de fazer todas suas vontades, realmente era o homem perfeito e qualquer mulher se sentiria honrada em ter um homem daqueles ao seu lado, mas ainda faltava algo.

A moça de cabelos castanhos pensava enquanto observava o teto de seu quarto, o suspiro da moça era de total decepção, virou-se para o lado esquerdo e observou o relógio marcando sete para as onze, outro suspiro de decepção poderia ser ouvido.

Nakayama Rin, uma jovem de vinte e três anos casada a cinco meses com um jovem que namorava a três anos, mesmo sendo quase onze horas da manha ela ainda se encontrava deitada em sua cama de casal, com os mesmo pensamentos ruins que pensava dês do dia em que disse "_Sim_" no altar.

Levantou-se devagar da cama e espreguiçou-se, coçou o couro cabeludo, andou alguns passos e se observou no enorme e lindo espelho pendurado em uma das paredes de seu quarto, não se achava o tipo de mulher atraente, muito pelo contrário, não se achava nem um pouco bonita, era um pouco gordinha, seus quadris eram bem largos, sua bunda era grande, sua cintura fina e seus seios fartos a desagradavam muito, sua pele um tanto amorenada seus longos cabelos castanhos que chegavam a sua cintura um tanto totalmente ondulados e seus olhos do mesmo tom de castanhos. "Com esse corpo deveria agradecer a Deus por Kohaku ter se aceitado casar com você..." Era o que a jovem pensava ao se observar no espelho.

Rin balançou a cabeça várias vezes para os lados e sentou novamente na cama, além de pensar se fez a decisão certa ao se casar seu trauma com seu corpo estava voltando, o que mais faltava para atormenta-la?

* * *

><p>- Sabe... Eu não consigo entender, entende doutor ? Uma moça de aparência triste falava em meio aos prantos deitada em um sofá de couro preto olhando para o teto branco enquanto em uma poltrona vermelha em sua frente um belo homem, com uma prancheta na mão anotava tudo a olhava atentamente. - Ele age como se eu fosse a culpada de tudo, como se...<p>

- Sra. Sayuri. O belo youkai de cabelos cor de prata e enigmáticos olhos dourados. - Se o seu marido, lhe pegou em um ato sexual com um terceiro é normal uma reação de raiva por parte dele, não concorda.

A moça agora sentada piscava várias vezes como se tentasse entender o que o jovem moço a falava.

- Além de admitir ter um amante, de uma maneira, digamos, desconfortante para ele, a senhora ainda o chamou de "corno" e "brocha" e eu me perguntou Sra. Sayuri realmente não é culpa sua que seu marido saiu de casa e quer o divorcio?

- Dra. Taishou eu não pago mais de 43159.26 iene hora para ouvir isso! Ela fala nervosa aos prantos se levantando com raiva da poltrona.

- Se quisesse ouvir mentiras fosse fazer as unhas que saria mais baratos do que pagar um terapeuta Sra. Sayuri, eu não sou pago para dizer o que a Sra. quer ouvir, sou pago para ajuda-la a passar por um momento difícil, e pelo que sei a sua situação não é das melhores, então se não quer minha ajuda sai dessa porta e terá seu dinheiro reembolsado mais se quiser ajudar a superar esse momento e com um pouco de esforço e sorte recuperar seu casamento, sente-se, acalme-se e comece a escutar.

* * *

><p>Rin suspirava e olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, já eram quase uma da tarde e aquela tarde de primavera em Tokio estava muito refrescante, portante a jovem moça usava um lindo vestido rosa de flores brancas, a moça se encontrava em um café vintage perto do centro da capital, tomando um bom suco de frutas enquanto esperava alguém.<p>

- Desculpe querida, o transito estava terrível! Uma moça alta de pele morena, cabelos castanhos lisos, olhos azuis, magra, usava uma roupa social e com um sorriso lindo. Ofegante, arrumava um pouco o terno e os cabelos que estavam meio embaraçados.

- Sango. Rin falou olhando para ela e respirando profundamente. - Você trabalha a dois minutos daqui, como pegou transito?

- Amiga, bem, você... Você está linda, esse vestido é novo? Sango perguntou sentando-se em frente a jovem moça e sorriu meio descontraída.

Rin suspirou, deveria estar acostumada com isso. Des de que sua melhor amiga, e cunhada, começou no novo emprego e seu noivo é seu subordinado no trabalho ela sempre se atrasava nos compromissos, porque será que isso acontecia?

- Desculpa amiga, mais hoje o Miroku estava um... Sango falou um pouco sem graça com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso amarelo.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes Sango, sua vida sexual realmente não é algo que eu queria imaginar. Rin falou com medo dos detalhes que sua amiga iria lhe contar. - Sango esta difícil.

- Amiga, o Kohaku fez algo para você? Sango perguntou segurando as mãos da menina com carinho e sorrindo docemente.

Sango e Rin eram amigas dês colegial, e sempre se deram muito bem e foi por Sango que Rin conheceu Kohaku, com certeza não tinha pessoa no mundo melhor que Sango, fiel, companheira, amiga. Sango continuo com Rin em todos os momentos complicados de sua vida, mesmo quando mais ninguém mais ajudava, Sango estava lá para ajuda-la, lhe dar a mão. Sango era uma _quase_ perfeita.

- Ele me comprou um carro. Rin disse com a voz fraca.

Sango piscou algumas vezes.

- E... ? Você me tirou no meio de uma **reunião ****importantíssima** para falar que ganhou um carro?

- Sexo com o Miroku na sua sala no meio do dia, não é o que digamos de uma reunião importantíssima.

- Pode não ser uma reunião mais era um assunto importantíssimo. Sango falou com um sorriso um pouco sacana e fez Rin revirar os olhos. - Mais o que há de tão errado de meu irmão lhe comprar um carro? Se Miroku fizesse isso, o que ele nunca fará mesmo assim além de eu pular de alegria brindaria ele de noites regadas à...

- Sango! Rin mesmo sendo amiga de Sango e Miroku por tantos anos, Rin ainda ficava envergonhada com a "sinceridade" deles. - Não é o carro que me incomoda, **sou****eu** Sango.

- Rin, não viemos aqui para discutir nossa relação, certo? Sango falou em tom de comédia olhando o cardápio.

- Sango, sério, eu estou sofrendo, não sei o que se passa na minha cabeça, seu irmão é o homem... Um homem perfeito, eu sou, eu não sei o que eu sou eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu ainda não me acho merecedora dele ainda...! Rin desabafou com algumas lagrimas nos olhos, mesmo Sango sendo irmã de seu marido Rin sabia que podia contar tudo a ela e vice versa, sabia da força da amizade de ambas.

- Amiga. Sango falou docemente mudando totalmente o tom de comédia para um tom amável de voz. - Porque você sempre se inferioriza? Nunca se acha merecedora do que tem, não aproveita o homem maravilhoso que beija seus pés em vez de ficar com esses pensamentos bobos na cabeça?

- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não amo o Kohaku a decisão de nos casarmos foi muito premeditada eu deveria ter tomado um pulso mais firme. Rin suspirou vendo sua amiga beber um gole de um determinado refrigerante. - Sabe que eu tenho uma imensa atração, carinho e dedicação por ele, eu quero ser uma esposa melhor Sango, ele merece isso mais eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei amiga.

Sango suspira depois de beber o refrigerante, pegou sua bolsa e começou a procurar algo, até que abriu um sorriso enorme e tirou da bolsa um cartão na mão da amiga.

- Lembra daquela briga que eu tive com o Miroku semana passada?

- Aquela que ele deu em cima da loira do mercado? Rin perguntou tentando se lembrar e pegando o cartão da mão da amiga.

- Não essa foi a duas semanas estou falando da ruiva da padaria. Rin abriu um sorriso concordando com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. - E quebrei aquele vaso na cabeça dele que e teve que ser feito quase quinze pontos, no dia seguinte do hospital ele me entregou esse cartão e de um amigo, um psicologo, eu não conheço mais ouvi dizer que é muito requisitado, ele me disse que ajuda pessoa com crises amorosas e disse que meu caso só com ajuda profissional.

- Ah então foi esse o motivo por que você jogou todas as roupas dele pela janela e ele falou lá em casa pegar roupas para trabalhar?

- Foi sim e falei que se ele contasse a alguém eu o despedia, pensei que tivesse te contando esse caso. Sango falou pensativa. - Bem, porque não tenta esse psicologo, não tem nada a perder.

Rin suspira e da um meio sorriso e observa o cartão em branco com um endereço na borda e no centro escrito em letras grandes e bem bonitas Taishou Sesshoumaru, Terapeuta Amoroso.

Porque não?

* * *

><p>Na: Bem espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno capitulo. Essa é uma pequena tentativa de comédia romântica, espero que alguém tenha rido com alguma das minhas piadas bobas.

Sesshoumaru com uma profissão inesperada, seu jeito calado e observador me fez pensar em coloca-lo nesse papel.

A Rin apesar de ser um tanto diferente quanto a menina falante na história é só o momento, eu não mudo a personalidade de ninguém em minhas histórias, apenas não é todos que estão sempre 100% bem.

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem me ajudem com a fic, eu sou tanto escritora quanto leitora e os comentários não custam nada, não demoram cinco minutos e sempre nos empolgam a escrever mais, todo mundo aqui sabe disso.

Eu não tenho beta, então eu mesma revisei, se estiver muito ruim me perdoem.


End file.
